


Visible breathing, depending on me again

by emptygalaxies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Tyler, idk how to tag?, joshler - Freeform, mature bc there might be suicidal themes later on?, might have happy ending??, saddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygalaxies/pseuds/emptygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friend is falling apart, and it breaks him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler Joseph is a happy man.

Sometimes.

The too-tight smile and awkward laugh is barely detectable to most, but few see past the façade and underneath to the struggling individual, drowning in his own fame – choking on the smothering smoke of people.

Its times like this that Josh will pull Tyler away by the arm, the crew giving each other knowing glances as they watch the sad man go compliantly with his friend. Josh will pull Tyler away to some place quiet, someplace safe and just _hold_ him; hold Tyler as he cries, shakes, grips onto josh for comfort – for _life_ while josh just rocks him slowly, softly humming We Don’t Believe What’s On TV; he’s mad, angry, because he can’t do anything, because can’t help his friend, _because Tyler doesn’t deserve this_.

The harsh gasps, sobs, cries that escape Tyler’s mouth rattle the hollow bones of his body; josh can feel it, feel this friend _falling apart_ , and it breaks him too. Fragments of his heart pull away at every sound, his heart reaching out to Tyler’s wounded one in an attempt to make him whole again.

No one says anything.

No one ever does.

Tyler always puts on the best shows on these nights, simply because his emotions are on the edge, tipping into the music, bleeding out through his voice - crackling the screams as it blurs his vision. Josh drums harder too, driven by nerves and worry for Ty as he can see how raw he is; he’s practically inside out expressing everything he feels. The higher he climbs, the harder he drums which seems to drive Tyler up the wall (both _metaphorically and literally_ ) even further and this dreadful dance carries on all night until the end of the show.

After the show Tyler barely talks to anyone, and once they get to the hotel, Josh has to coax him out of the tour bus as if he was a startled deer, only following for the promise of an actual bed for the night. Normally it was pretty much guaranteed that Josh and Tyler would bunk in a room together but on days like this, there is a silent agreement between everyone that Josh and Tyler **will** be together; partly due to the _havoc_ Josh would bring if he was separated from the one he cares for the most, but mainly due to the fact no one wants Tyler to do anything dangerous if he was separated from his life line (who just so happens to be Josh).

Josh carries Tyler from the elevator to the room, through the door and carefully places him on the bed. Softly he coos to Tyler gentle words of praise - telling him how well he did tonight, that he was so proud of him – as he tenderly removes his shoes and jacket while Tyler just watches with sad eyes. Josh looks Tyler in the face, encouraging him to get in the shower and watches as his friend slumps off into the bathroom. The moment the door closes over (never completely shut; _just in case_ ) Josh falls forwards, stray tears sliding down his cheeks; Tyler doesn’t deserve this, _Tyler doesn’t deserve this_.

By the time Tyler is finished, Josh has managed to pull himself together enough to get changed into his own pyjamas and waits patiently on the bed while Tyler drags himself over to the same bed. It wasn’t uncommon for them to share a bed occasionally but on nights like this, Tyler would curl up in the safe cage of Josh’s strong arms that protect him from the dangers of the world and the demons in his own head.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, Josh is woken by the soft whimpers that Tyler lets out when he has a nightmare and he’ll gently shake him awake while repeating “its okay Ty, I’m here, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” until the sobs stop and his breathing evens out once again. Even then, Josh knows they never truly leave him, and sometimes he worries that he’ll wake up and _Tyler wont_ (on those nights, Josh doesn’t sleep at all).


	2. Chapter 2

Josh wakes with the sun as it spills itself over the window ledge, the warmth of life spreading in the room. He untangles himself from the small sleeping form next to him as quietly as he could as so not to wake him, brushes his teeth, throws on a shirt and slips out the door heading down to the breakfast bar.

When he arrives, he is shocked to see Mark and some of the other crew members already up, chatting over a fresh mug of coffee. As Josh approaches, they all turn to him taking in the tired, puffy eyes and making their own conclusions. “How’s he doing?” Mark asks tenderly, voice wavering slightly, “better than last night” Josh sighs out - voice still groggy and deeper than normal due to sleep - “If he’s feeling up to it, bring him down later? Might help him cheer up?” another crew member pipes up hopefully (they all care _so much_ for these boys; it hurts them almost as much as it hurts Josh to see Ty when he gets like this) Josh lets out a heavy sign - “Yeah sure, I’ll see how he is”. He quickly grabs a coffee for himself and Tyler along with a muffin and heads back upstairs.

As he walks through the door, he is embraced by a frame much smaller than his; much weaker; and he puts the food on the side to reach back and hold on. Ty feels so soft and fragile while he buries his head into Josh’s neck, leaving Josh with a face full of fluffy brown hair. They stand like this for a while until Josh huffs out “Ty I love you but I’ve brought coffee and at this rate it’s going to be cold before you let me go” he mumbles into the side of his head, small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, only to get a muffled murmur in response. “Huh?” Josh questions as Ty pulls away – “I said – you obviously love coffee more than me then” he splutters out, a smile cracking his voice and turning up his cheeks. “Don’t be silly, you know that’s not true” J exclaims as he throws one arm across Tyler’s shoulders, grabbing the coffee cup in the other hand, “I brought you breakfast in bed too, but it looks like you’re out of bed now” he says with fake disappointment but as soon as the words left his mouth, Tyler had disappeared from under his arm and was clambering back into bed.

“You’re so cute Ty”.

And for a while everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support i love u guys!! longer chapters to come i promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yes um hi hello this is my first work so plz dont rip me lol


End file.
